The present invention relates to seating, and in particular to a controlled deflection front lip arrangement therefore.
Some types of seating, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,702 to Raftery, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, have a flexible area at the front lip of the seat to alleviate undesirable pressure on the thighs of the user. However, the flexing action associated with such devise is an uncontrolled, or free type of bending motion, and does not permit the left hand and right hand sides of the seat to deflect independently of one another.